


Fast Reflexes

by degradedpsychotic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans!Axel, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degradedpsychotic/pseuds/degradedpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't have condoms."<br/>"I have fast reflexes?"<br/>"Good enough for me."</p><p>A sidefic for Bug Spray on ff.net. Is fine as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Reflexes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bug Spray](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43348) by DarkeAngelle. 



It was  _hot_.

That wasn't entirely true, considering they were right under the vent for the air conditioner, but that was besides the point.

The point was that he had a few too many drinks in his system, he couldn't remember his own name, and his lips were being bit and sucked and toyed with while thin hips continued rocking him further down into the leather couch in his moms' apartment.

Little noises continued to leak from his throat unmonitored, fingers gripping tight in straw-blond hair as he pulled the body above him even  _closer,_ his own hips bucking up and  _begging_  for attention. He could hardly even register as shaking fingers pushed down his sweatpants, fumbling at the hem of his briefs and diving beneath, before they came to an uncertain stop.

 _Everything_  came to an uncertain stop.

The kiss broke, panting breaths filling the space between them as a string of saliva broke. His mouth felt numb from the kiss and he found himself arching up to continue, some sort of pitiful whine coming out of his swollen lips as he felt that small, nervous hand leave the warm confines of his pants.

"Axel, you're…"

"What?" he panted back, letting his hands fall out of the other's hair in a delayed reaction. "Ya wanna move to the bedroom or somethin'?"

"That's not it—"

"What's it then?" he muttered, drunken impatience kicking in and leading his hands to rest on the curve of the other's almost-flat ass. "What'd I do, Rox?"

Roxas began chewing his reddened lower lip, hands still shaking as he used them to help him sit up, perching on Axel's palms. He supposed it didn't matter. He was  _horny_ , damn it. "…It's nothing. Did you really wanna do this…?"

But, as drunken, horny college students often do, neither one of them could really walk away from the situation as it was, now. Roxas was the more sober of the two friends, as he always was, but Axel seemed willing and he wouldn't question either of their judgments. If all turned sour in the morning, well… Maybe fucking his new best friend hadn't been such a good decision.

Either way, they ended up on Axel's cheap twin bed, shirts discarded and a tight piece of Velcro-shut spandex thrown onto the floor after a good five-minute struggle trying to figure out how to get it  _off_.

Roxas was past the point of questioning why Axel had tits and a vagina to match, and they picked up right where they left off. Roxas sat back, straddling Axel's hips to grant himself some friction as their lips crushed against each other. Moans and small whines of pleasure filled the silence as hands began to explore, eyes shut with the intensity of the kiss. Roxas's hands (they had stopped shaking, a bit) had traveled onto Axel's chest, digging into the small mounds of fat he had never noticed before, kneading at them and swallowing any sounds that the writhing redhead was making. Axel's hands, much bolder, were busy fumbling with Roxas's jeans, popping the button open and yanking down the zipper enough to slide his hand in, giving him a sharp squeeze and getting a yelp in response.

"S-sorry…"

"'s fine. You didn't h-have to sto-op!"

So stop he didn't, eventually pulling down his jeans and boxers alike, taking the exposed erection in his hand and giving long strokes. Because really, neither one of them knew what the hell they were doing, but vodka and libidos could be damn persistent when they wanted something. So Axel started clumsily stroking the swollen penis in his hand with the accuracy of the drunk he was, but Roxas was shuddering and moaning above him, so he figured he was doing  _something_  right.

The kiss broke again, Axel groaning when the warm pressure was removed, lips tingling as they continued to swell with the abuse they had been put through. He thought he said Roxas's name, but fingers slick with nervous sweat grabbed his nipples and  _twisted_  and he lost himself for a moment. When he came back, Roxas's mouth was hot on his neck, teeth digging in a bit too hard (but he lightened up when Axel scratched at his scalp), surely leaving marks that wouldn't be leaving soon. Axel had given up his efforts of giving the other a hand job, both hands curling tight into blond hair as the pressure on his neck made his toes curl. The wet sounds got closer,  _closer_  to his ear before he felt teeth on his earlobe, giving a tug as hot breath rushed into his ear.

"F- _Fuck_!"

"Do you have condoms?" was muttered under his jaw, teeth nipping at the tender skin experimentally. This entire  _thing_  was an experiment—Roxas had never done anything more than suck a cock here and there, but any experience outside of the inside his mouth was nonexistent, if that even made  _sense_. But he did, at least, understand the basic rules of safe sex when it came to a man and a… woman?

"N-no," he stuttered, hands relaxing to trace down Roxas's neck, settling on his shoulders as the little bites and licks continued on his neck. "My moms… don't have any in th-the house…"

"I have fast reflexes," he offered, erection throbbing almost  _painfully_  for attention as it pulsed between their stomachs.

"Good enough f' me."

They were drunk. They didn't  _care_.

Pants were the next thing that hit the floor, followed shortly by underwear as they pressed together, completely naked. Neither one of them really knew what to do at that point—Roxas was a virgin when it came to actual penetration, and Axel's only experience had been on his computer screen on nights he had to himself.

But Roxas seemed to be leading, completely content for Axel to writhe beneath him as his mouth moved to a pair of hardened nipples, sucking and biting at them each in kind while blunt nails scratched down his back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Lips moved to his navel as hands massaged his thighs, which had already been spread as knees dug into Roxas's hips,  _impatient_. Long fingers sought purchase in that hair he had successfully messed up (which was a miracle, considering how messy it was usually) as darkened blue eyes looked up at him before his tongue came out.

Roxas had never given oral to a woman— or a man like Axel –before. He figured it couldn't be  _that_  much different from a man's anatomy when it came to pleasure. Then again, this was the first time he had even  _seen_  a real vagina, and he was once again aware that his hands were shaking on Axel's pale, freckle-spotted thighs as the scent of his arousal hit him in the face.

What the hell was he supposed to do here?

"R-Roxas," was moaned out to get his attention, fingers impatiently tugging at his hair. "Just— _fuck_! Please!"

Right. It couldn't be  _that_  hard—

His fingers squeezed at Axel's thin thighs, attempting to distract him as he finally lowered his mouth, figuring out where to go and getting rewarded by heels digging into the small of his back as fingers dug  _hard_  into his skull.

"Shit!  _Fuck_  me!"

Roxas was a fast learner, and Axel was  _very_  vocal, especially when he was drunk, apparently. He figured out what to do and what  _not_  to do easily enough—

"Don't-! Ow, shit! Don't bite!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Oooh, fuck! Yes!  _That_!"

His buzzed mind picked up on the cues easily, hands sliding up to feel along his hips and up to his ribs and his chest again as his tongue and jaw tired out, but he soon found himself two fingers in up to base knuckles with Axel heaving wordless moans and clinging to the headboard to keep himself from tearing out Roxas's hair as he came,  _hard_ , and Roxas was wiping his fingers on the sheets and leaking with need. Had he just...?

"Holy shit."

"I th-thought you were a virgin…  _Fuck._ "

"You told me exactly what to—"

"I don't even care, j-just  _don't stop_."

"But you d-don't have condoms." Jesus, why was  _he_  breathless just as much as Axel was? And  _fuck_ , he didn't realize it was possible to pull a tongue muscle.

"Ya got fast reflexes."

"But I—"

"I can buy pills."

They always say college kids are reckless.

Roxas crawled back up, planting his hands on either side of Axel's head, leaning down to kiss him, letting him taste himself. He didn't taste  _good_ , really, and Roxas had tasted a lot (though that probably wasn't something that needed to be known). He tasted like fatty foods and cigarettes—Maybe tasting just how bad that shit was for him would make him stop, but that was just drunken optimism and he didn't really expect any change.

Axel's knees were pressing firmly into his hips again, keeping them still as his own rose up the small gap between them to grind against him. A sharp gasp was his response, Axel grinning and taking that moment to raise his head and nip at the spot on Roxas's neck where he could see his pulse jumping. "Fuck me, Roxas."

 _Fuck_.

He pulled back, wanting to be able to  _see_. Where was he even supposed to put it in…? Where had his fingers gone earlier?

Axel seemed nothing short of amused at the confusion clear on his blushing face, propping himself onto one elbow and reaching down with his other hand to grab him by the base of his pinkening erection. "Seriously? Ya just had yer face down there and yer actin' like it's a fuckin' black hole."

"I—"

He didn't get a chance to finish that thought, a moan tearing free as Axel gave him a sharp stroke, pulling him closer in the process. Sitting up more surely, his other hand went down into the dark, wiry hairs between his legs, gently pulling himself open.

"Right in here."

Roxas had turned so red that Axel briefly wondered if he was about to get a nosebleed. But that didn't  _really_  happen, right?

Letting go, his arms twined around Roxas's neck, hips shifting forward. "Come  _on_!" he nearly shouted, body faintly trembling from one orgasm already on his tally. Hands knotted back into the fine hairs at the back of the younger's head, mouth relentlessly attacking his neck, mimicking what had been done to him earlier.

Something sparked behind Roxas's eyes then (or maybe it was just the vodka) as he pressed his hands against Axel's ribs, shoving him back until he was lying flat on the bed again, and he  _thrusted_.

"Fuck! N-not that h-hard!"

"S-sorry!" he stammered, pulling his hips back until he was completely out. He waited until Axel caught his breath from the surprise, features softening as he leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of his parted lips.

"Just go slow… Then you can go's hard as ya want."

A shudder ran through him as he nodded, attempting to catch Axel's lips into a kiss to seal his resolve. He reached down with one hand, the other now curled into a fist in the sheets beside Axel's chest, to help guide himself back to that spot, hips moving slowly as he felt himself almost get  _sucked in_.

"Y-yeah," Axel breathed into the kiss, arms still around his neck as he brought him closer, pulling their bodies flush together. "Jus' like that…"

It felt so  _weird._

He pushed in slowly, taking the small hints from Axel for when he needed to slow down or stop. He felt him relax once he was in as far as he could get, both of them breathing heavily and shaking.

"M-move…!"

"H-how fast?"

"I don't care," he gasped, hips rolling down with impatience, tearing a surprised moan from the blond's lips. "Just do it-!"

A hurried nod was barely given before he began to do just that, hips rocking steadily as his eyes glued on Axel's face.

He watched as freckles disappeared under the bright flush of his cheeks, pupils dark in the lit room, lips parted as breaths heaved out. Little whimpers of "faster" or "harder" kept him moving, stomach curling and hot as his own orgasm approached. The heat between them kept getting  _hotter_ , sweat beading on their skin as they soon got the hang of things. Axel's hands had balled up in the sheets as he thrashed around, not even caring about how much noise he was making. His mothers were out of town for the night, and it wasn't like he gave a damn about his neighbors.

He was more focused on  _Roxas._

Roxas's hands that were hard on his hips, likely leaving bruises as he tried to keep Axel at least a  _little_  still—It was getting hard for him to keep focused when his hips were bucking and rolling like that—

And then Axel  _squeezed_  around him, and he lost it.

He came just as hard as Axel had, only managing to pull out halfway before he emptied himself inside. Axel arched at the feeling below him, immediately grabbing his face and smashing their lips together with such passion and intensity that it was a miracle they didn't miss.

A few weak thrusts were given to help Axel finish up, his fingers taking care of what Roxas didn't as he pulled out, panting hard. He looked ready to pass out, heavily lidded eyes barely focusing, but once glance down and he froze.

"I-I-I didn't—"

"It's fine," Axel cut off, wrapping arms around Roxas's chest to pull him down, pressing up against him in an effort to keep the warmth between them. The AC was still on, and it was only a matter of time before they started feeling the chill. "I'll get pills in the morning."

"But—"

"I'll put it on your tab. 'sides, I haven't had a period in, like, four months." A small smile, a kiss to the shoulder, and that was that.

Honestly, they were both too drunk and exhausted for much pillow talk, and Axel was snoring in the record time of thirty seconds.

* * *


End file.
